Exploitation of narrow-vein deposits represents great challenges. Highly selective mining methods for this type of exploitation are associated with high operational constraints that interfere with mechanization. Conventional methods require a substantial amount of skilled manpower, which is becoming a scarce commodity. High operational costs results in the profitability of these deposits to be rather risky. In order to ensure the survival of this type of exploitation, it is crucial to develop innovative equipment and mining methods.
The mineral inventory of a mining operation is classified into reserves and resources, reserves being the economically mineable part. Resources involve a level of geological knowledge that is usually insufficient to enable an appropriate economic evaluation or, in some cases, the estimated grade is lower than the economic grade.
In recent years, the long-hole mining method has been used in some narrow-vein ore mining operations. Such a method is not always suitable to the operation conditions. Implementation of the method involves large blasts that damage the rock mass with several fractures that cause rock face instability resulting in frequent fall of waste rock. This waste mixes up with the broken ore and adds to the planned dilution in reserve estimate. Like the ore, this waste rock must be mucked and processed, significantly increasing operation costs.